Harry Potter and the day it changed
by tiger27
Summary: one day it changed this is my story of harry potter. contains smart, intelligent, powerful hard working grey Harry that's semi independent. will be a Ravenclaw house Harry but very slytherin like. Mob Dark Dumbledore. Ron and Molly bashing. pairings Harry/Fleur/Tonks Neville/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and The Day It Changed... For the better!

author note: thankyou Galgalatz for helping me with this chapter

_Mind speak_

{Beast speak includes gobbledygook}

Spells

Normal speech

"Harry," the voice said quietly. "Harry, it's time to wake up."

Harry had been hearing this voice every day since he'd gone to Diagon Alley. He could still remember the first time he'd heard it…

[Flashback]

"Harry," the voice said. "It's time to get up."

Harry awoke with a start, as it was not normal for him to wake up to such a nice voice, here in his small bedroom.

"Harry, it's okay you're safe. It's just me. You should be able to recognize me once you put your glasses on."

So Harry did so, only to be confused at who was there. He couldn't recognize the woman standing in his room. She seemed to be around her mid-twenties, had flaming red hair, and was currently looking at him with a kind smile. But Harry saw only her emerald green eyes—the exact shade of his—and asked the first thing he could think of.

"Who are you?" Harry croaked out. He had a feeling he knew the answer. He just hoped this wasn't a dream.

"It's me, Harry. It's your mum, Lily Potter," she replied quietly to her son's question. "But before you get excited I'm here to explain a few things that aren't very pleasant, so hear me out."

"Now, first thing's first, you need some food and drink." As she spoke, a tray with a bowl of cereal, some buttered toast on a plate, and a bottle of juice appeared on Harry's bed. "Ah, there we go! By the way, I've taken the liberty to put some nutritional potion in the juice to help against the malnourishment you've suffered, so you'd better drink it all up."

"Yes, mum," Harry replied so quietly she'd almost missed it. The word brought a dazzling smile to her lips.

Harry quickly ate up his breakfast in bed, eager to hear what his mother had come to tell him.

"So, mum, you said you had something to explain to me?" Harry asked after having finished his breakfast. Just being able to say the word brought a small smile to his face.

"Yes, Harry, I did. Are you sure you want to hear this, though? Some of it is not very pleasant." Receiving a nod from Harry she continued. "Very well, I will explain what I can, as some I am not allowed to tell you. Firstly, you should know that both your dad and I love you and are so very proud of how you have handled yourself—especially when it has come to school and the Dursleys."

Her smile vanished as she said the last part, and the Dursleys had come out with a growl. "I won't go into detail on that particular thought since you will not be dealing with them anymore once you go see the goblins."

"Err, mum, why do I need to go see the goblins? I've already been to my vault."

"Because, Harry, you have more than just one vault. The vault you went to was just your trust vault. More on that when you visit the goblins, now after we will finish talking here I need you to send a letter to Gringotts, asking for an appointment for an inheritance test, abilities test, and for mine and your father's will to be read," Lily said.

"Now, before I get into the core of the matter, I need you to understand one thing- Albus Dumbledore, and Molly, Percy and Ronald Weasley are not to be trusted. I will explain why tomorrow after you've been at Gringotts."

For the rest of that hour Lily told Harry about the prophesy, and about Lord Voldemort's life story and horcruxes.

"Harry, when you'll go to Hogwarts you must hide your true abilities, do you understand?"

She explained further at his questioning look. "The reason for this is so people will underestimate you, okay?"

At his nod she continued. "You will be meeting one of your summer tutors in about three hours. Be good, and I'll be back in the morning, as I can only be here from 6:30 am till 11:00 am. You'll have to do your chores for today but after tomorrow you won't have to. Love you, my little Harry."

And with a hug she was gone.

_3 hours later_

Harry was sitting in his room just finishing the letter to the goblins, hoping it would be okay, when a chill went through the room, followed by a bright flash of light. Harry guessed this must be his summer mentor. He turned around to greet whoever it was, as he heard a kind old voice that held a mystical tone.

"Hello, Harry, I hope you're doing better after your chat with your mum," the old man said.

"Umm, hi sir, yes I'm fine, although a tad confused as it was a lot of information to take in, in a short time." Harry replied. "I'm sorry, sir, but who are you? And I take it you're my summer tutor along with my mum?"

"Ah yes, quite right, well, Harry, I am Myrddin Emrys also known as Merlin Ambrosius. You can just call me Merlin."

"You, Harry, are the last of my Line from your mother's side, and seeing as she didn't know this until she'd died—meaning she couldn't claim my title or vaults—this is also part of the reason you need to go see the goblins. I see you have finished your letter! There's a good lad, now let's send it off shall we?" Merlin said.

"Yes, sir, I was just going to see if I'd written the letter well before I was going to send it off. Could you go over it for me, sir? Harry asked quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Of course, Harry, I would be happy to before we move on to our lesson for today. Now let's read this letter shall we?"

Merlin picked up the parchment lying on the desk and scanned it quickly. "Hmm, very well written, Harry, and worded perfectly so there's no insult. Go ahead and attach it to Hedwig before we shall start our lesson."

Harry quickly grabbed the letter and went over to Hedwig whose cage seemed to be unlocked; he looked questioningly over to Merlin who was wearing a smirk and a pair of twinkling turquoise eyes.

He mentally shrugged to himself and continued. "Hey, Hedwig, are you ready for a flight?"

The owl in question turned her head upwards in an affronted look as if to say 'you must be kidding, I'm always ready'.

"Sorry girl, I'll make sure not to doubt you again. Could you take this letter to Gringotts to an available goblin? Please wait and see if they would like to send a reply through you."

Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement as Harry tied the letter to her leg, and was soon out the open window. "Alright, Merlin, now that the letter is sent what is it you were going to teach me?" A now excited Harry asked, thinking privately that he was going to make sure he did his best with learning all he could, so he could get rid of Voldemort for good this time.

"Yes, well, the first part of the lesson is on goblins, then after that I would like you to read the first two chapters in Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, Potions and the first chapter in Herbology. While you're reading those books, I will still be here if you have any questions."

"For now we will start on goblins and how to behave around them. We will also study their language, and I will teach you how to speak gobbledygook-"

And with that they went right into it, Harry eagerly retaining all he could and reading as much as he could as fast as he could, but still slowly enough he would be able to take in the information.

At 6:30, Merlin decided it was time to take a break and have dinner. Clearing his throat to get Harry's attention he said, "Harry it's time for your dinner, and we'll be having some Sheppard's pie and apple juice with your nutrition potion in it. In case you're wondering where the food is coming from, it is from a rather excitable House-Elf named Dobby who works for me and will be your personal House-Elf. So tuck in and I shall explain what a house elf is, okay, Harry?" Seeing a now familiar light of eagerness enter Harry's bright emerald green eyes and a nod of his head, Merlin continued.

"So House Elves are small creatures who are considered inferior by many pureblood witches and wizards, not all, but many—mainly in Britain will this bigotry be found. House Elves need to bond with a witch or a wizard in order to use magic—oh they have magic and powerful magic at that—but they need the bond for their magic to recover or live in a house or place that has a large amount of ambient magic around so they can absorb the magic that way. Most prefer to work with a family."

"Now essentially they are workers who love to clean and look after the person/family they are bonded to, and the more powerful the witch or wizard the more powerful the Elf. That is the most information I can give on House Elves, but remember to never give a House Elf any clothing by hand or it will sever the bond. It is looked on as an insult to the Elf who will be an outcast to the Elf society."

It was quiet for about five minutes before Harry broke it with a questions that had been on his mind. "Merlin, what did you mean by pureblood witch or wizard?"

"Now, muggleborn is quite simply the name of magical folk born to non-magical parents. Not a lot is known about how a muggleborn is born, but they have magic and that means they need to learn to control that magic. On the other side of the spectrum you have squibs, who are people born to magical folk, but unable to use magic themselves."

"Well, Harry, that is a good question. Purebloods are wizards from a wizarding family that goes back several generations, like the Potters. The name is Pureblood, but you, Harry, are what is classed as a Half-blood even though your mum wasn't actually a muggleborn. She was born from my Line and Ravenclaw's Line, but her ancestors were squibs several generations back."

"It is getting late and you have had much to learn. Your homework from me will be reading the next two chapters in Charms and Transfiguration. I bid you goodnight, Harry, and I shall see you tomorrow just before you leave for Gringotts."

With a wink, twinkling eyes and a small pop he was gone and Harry was left alone to finish his reading.

He finally went to sleep late at night, after reading two extra chapters in DADA and Potions. He was too excited to sleep to start with, so he thought more reading might help and having a little extra knowledge wouldn't hurt—His favorite saying going 'round in his head 'Knowledge is Power', and better know more than needed than know less than expected.

Finally Harry was able to get to sleep and still no sight of Hedwig but hoped she would be back tomorrow. That night he dreamed of his mum and of the magic he was hoping to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own Harry Potter or the characters the mighty J.K does**

**Harry potter and the day it changed...for the better!**

_Mind speak_

{Beast speak includes gobbledygook}

**Spells**

"" normal speech"

When Harry was next awake he was aware of a hand going through his hair which was weird as no one ever touched him apart from to hurt him but he liked this so he opened his eyes to see who it was, only to see his mum idly stroking his hair so he looked to the clock it was 7am. "Morning mum, err how are you able to touch me?" Harry asked looking sheepishly.

"Well this is one of the things Merlin will tell you in greater detail later on as he has specific learning for you to do first but I can tell you some of it. So when both your dad and I died we were greeted by Merlin and a couple of other famous wizards and witches, which are part of your ancestry. They are Godric Griffindoor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and finally Salazar Slytherin, now what you wouldn't know is that Godric and Helga where married but kept their joint name secret which was Potter also Salazar and Rowena were married they also kept their name secret, one line of Salazar's split from the other line. This line that split where the Gaunts they have one living male descendant no not you it is Tom Marvollo Riddle aka Lord Voldermort or as I know you secretly call him Moldyshorts or Snakeface your father laughed so much after hearing that. The other line ended up mainly squibs until I came along; you Harry are the heir to the founders of Hogwarts and Merlin's direct heir through them. The reason I am able to be back with you during certain time slots is because of the destiny you have and because of the amount of good I did while I was a live plus having Merlin as your grandfather many times over does help as well. There is more to it but that is simply put. Now I have answered your questions have some breakfast and I will check your knowledge on the chapters you were asked to cover okay?" all Harry could do was nod as he was starting to get hungry.

After eating they carried talking about little things getting to know each other better and lily finally knew a saying Harry lives by "knowledge is power", there for I need knowledge to survive. Lily was quite upset by this but could also understand they had talked about a few things the last hour when finally Hedwig turned up.

"Hey Hedwig how was the flight?" Harry asked only to get a couple hoots after dropping the letter which had been in her beak.

Dear Mister Potter

We at Gringotts thank you for your consideration in the letter which was surprising in itself as normally wizards and witched in general demand service on arrival. Therefore we have charmed this letter to portkey you to Gringotts directly were you will served in the office you land in this will activate at 10:27 exactly do not miss it. We will have everything set up in time for your arrival. We also have some other business to deal with that has been neglected and to get to the reason it wasn't done sooner.

May your gold flow and prosper

Lord Ragnok Silverclaw

Director of Gringotts bank

"Mum what is a portkey?" Harry asked with a confused face. Lily just smiled ready to answer

"Well a portkey is magical transportation that a lot of magic users use there are others but portkeys are used if you can't apparate or have know one to side-along apparate this is also used to get to gatherings such as Quiditch world cup. These can be time activated like your letter, number activated or self activated, now I know you will learn these with Merlin later so for know we will stay with what I have told you. Speaking of Merlin he should be hear shortly and I will have to leave as Merlin wants to talk to you before you go and it is all ready 9am so go have a shower as Merlin enhanced your room which will go back to normal tonight." With that said Harry went to his new bathroom to the toilet and to have a shower.

Once Harry was finished he walked back in with fresh clothes on which had been transfigured by Merlin only to find said person sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Ah Harry I take it you like the bathroom then? Okay straight to why I am here, first Harry Lord Ragnok is second in command of the goblins and only answers to the Goblin king his name is Bagner Ripclaw you have met his son Griphook. Now do you remember how to great a Goblin?" Harry nodded so Merlin continued "You will have to use that knowledge with Lord Ragnok and you will address him as such or use his full name and his rank you will gain more respect by doing this. Also remember never to show your teeth in a smile it is a challenge in certain contexts or it is considered rude by Goblins. Second if you find yourself getting angry take a few deep breaths and practise the basics in Oclemency. Now I believe you asked your mum about how she can be physically here well what she told you was true but also because she is of my direct line of descendants and when they die they don't go to the plain that most souls go to, they arrive at Avalon."

"Now Avalon is a 200 square mile island which is warded so none but of my line can enter so yes you will be able to go there but not until you have reached your final maturity at 25 this will be explained more in a few days more once you know more about your powers and skills in which we will need to develop before you go to Hogwarts. Now Harry I can see you're worried about not having enough time but when you get your inheritance you will be emancipated which gives you full control over your money and properties which will be a lot."

"When you are presented with the house rings which you will have 8 rings all together and each have a portkey to the main manor. Now with the Emrys ring all you need to do is call the ring in your mind and it will be the top ring and ask the ring to take you to Emrys Castle, here I can be with you all the time but your mum can only be there at the normal times also we will put the time distortion ward on it which will make one day pass outside but for us it will be a month so we can get you ahead of schedule and mastering your gifts. There is another thing you will want to know upon your birthday normally you would receive knowledge from your ancestor over a specific subject like from me which will be your first gift will be knowledge of focus crafting for example you will have knowledge on how to make a wand or staff, you will also receive a small power boost from me not a lot but to help you this you will receive from the founder and Morgana. Ah yes I didn't tell you that little story did I?"

at the shake of the head from the young man Merlin answered "Right well Morgana is actually my soul-bonded wife and yes she is alive as am I. Now the story is complicated but she helped me and Arthur to defeat Modred and Morgoose but she spied for us on them and let us now of their plans she was also a Beast Master and a High Arch-Mage now she was the second most powerful magical human recorded Modred and Morgoose were High Arch-Mage's but were only just in that category with a power rating of 1102 and 1103 respectfully which is more powerful than any wizard or witch alive today apart from you when you are 17 you will have more than me or Morgana this is in part from the prophesy but also lineage."

Taking a deep breath to continue his story "As I said before you will get a power boost from me which will happen tomorrow and you will be unconscious for the remainder of the day as this is a larger one than the rest. This is the reason you cannot trust Dumbledore he will use that power and you for his own means which he uses as a saying for the 'Greater Good' this is basically crap the only greater good it is for is his no one else's. You shall also receive a gift from Morgana but she won't tell me and you shall receive it when it's her turn to train you next year, see this summer is mine and your mothers and she will also be around until you are 14 this is when your training will move beyond what she can teach but you will see her again once you reach 25 years of age by then hopefully you will have found an intended and if it is who I think it shall be she will be able to join you. The reason we wait for your final maturation is because once you hit this point your body will not age but you cannot stay on earth after two-four hundred years of being alive now to people who aren't in the know they will see you look alder even if you don't this is magic from Fate. There will be others who will train you but not the order of who but it will be from 13-17 years old I can say it will be the founder of Hogwarts but not the order in which they will train you. Now I can tell some of their history if you'd like namely Salazar's history as purebloods have warped the story by some margin, now would you like to learn more about them for the last 30minutes before you have to leave as your dressed in suitable clothing?"

Harry eagerly nodded "Very well okay so Salazar is a passlemouth like Tom Riddle but was not evil like Tom, you will hear from a lot of students and adults alike that Slytherin house is evil or only produces Dark wizards this is not true for Dark and Evil are choice made by individuals not a house as you could have Dark/evil wizards and witches from different houses. Now Salazar was and still is a very competitive person who was incredibly cunning and analytical not unlike yourself in that aspect, when Salazar met up with others with magical ability he studied with them learning all he could to better himself as a wizard and hone his skills this was what drew Rowena to him who was travelling with her brother Godric and his wife Helga."

"Now to start with Godric didn't warm up to Salazar easily for a few reasons which is his to tell not for this story but after a few months of working together the two formed a formidable duo. They would often duel each other pushing themselves to their limits trying to better themselves and others, each had their own branch of magic they were gifted in Godric was gifted in Transfiguration and Defensive magic, Rowena was gifted in Mind magic and Charms, Helga was gifted in Magical creatures, Healing and Herbology, Salazar was gifted in Offensive magic, Potions and Parcel magic which is magic used by speaking incantations in Parceltongue. You will learn all these from the founders and it will not be easy but you need to learn what they can teach. Now you may be wondering why me and Morgana are also going to teach you but that would be in part your class or title of wizard and we are the only ones who can teach you the magic and control you need which is why we are teaching you first and last any way you have five minutes before you leave so have a drink and nip to the loo before you have to go and I will see you back here when you are done which I reckon should be about 1pm."

And with that Merlin was gone leaving Harry to get ready. On the dot the portkey activated in young Harry's hand taking him to Gringotts, on his arrival he lands in a dignified heap on the floor much to the amusement to the Goblin in the office.

_I hope you all enjoy the chapter I am grateful for all feedback. If you notice spelling mistakes please let me know. If you don't like the story don't read. Thank you for your patience _

___**some changes were made to this chapter as I thought a little history might help people understand certain parts of the story later on and currently. I have made a change in this chapter at the request of a review to help make it easier to read as it will help later on in the story**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry potter and the day it changed...for the better!**

_Mind speak_

{Beast speak includes gobbledygook}

**Spells**

"" normal speech

_CHAPTER 3_

Once he dusted himself off and straightened his clothes out Harry decided to great the Goblin.

"Greetings master Goblin may your gold flow and your enemies die by your blade. I am Harry James Potter I have a meeting today" said Harry with a standard bow

"Greetings young Lord Potter may your fortunes prosper and your enemies blood run cold. I am Lord Ragnok; now that introductions have been done shall we move onto the business as time is money. I believe you are here to have an inheritance test done, abilities test done and have your parents will read is that correct?"

"Y Yes Lord Ragnok if that's okay?" Harry replied knowing being courteous now would be beneficial later.

Ragnok gave a non toothy smile at that "Of course it is okay we are just surprised you know that we do the tests" with his head tilted slightly to the side "Well both inheritance and ability test are easy to do it just requires your three drops of blood each now I shall the spelled quill and parchment for both so you can do that while we wait for your parents will to be brought up." With that the Goblin reached into his desk and grabbed the two different quills and parchment as well as the dagger and what normally would be a jar of ink but where the blood will go.

Ragnok then handed the dagger and the two jars to Harry. "Now all you have to do is cut your finger and allow the three drops in each jar and we will commence with the rest of the test." With that said Harry done as he was told and the quills flew into their designated jars where they glowed for a few seconds before flying out and writing on the parchments very fast. By the time the quills had finished Harry's draw had dropped and Ragnok was left in a stupor here was a young man who seemed quite polite and held a lot of power politically and magically.

Inheritance test as follows.

Name: Harry James Potter Pervaral

Parents: Lord James Charlus Potter and Lady Lily Marie Evans-Potter

Direct Heir to the most Noble and Ancient house of Potter, Peverell, Griffindoor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Emrys, Le Fay by magic and blood and Slytherin by conquest and magic

When he is of age to start learning the practical side of magic he is to me emancipated minor due to will decree.

Magical abilities current:

Beast speech (blocked by A.P.W.B.D) only allows snake speech/Parceltongue

Metamorphmagus (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Animagus form Storm Tiger (blocked by parents timed to break when he attends Hogwarts)

Magical Core Block by 85%

Horcrux drain core by 5%

Charms Gifted

Transfiguration Gifted

Elemental: Lightning and minor Storm

Natural Mind Magic (blocked by A.P.W.B.D)

Blood wards tied to Harry James Potter stops Harry from controlling his magic while in the property and forces his Metamorphmagus power to look like a miniature James Potter

Current Magical Status: High-Mage- 875

Mature Magical status High Arch-Mage-1875 at final Maturation by this time other gifts may become apparent through inheritance.

Silence followed reading it then thud both Harry and Ragnok hit the ground in a dead faint. The Goblin guards hurried forward to revive their leader "revive Lord Potter as well he hasn't done anything it was just the shock of his inheritance and abilities test" and with the order the revived Harry "Back with us Lord Potter?"

"Lord Ragnok can you just call me Harry please?" Harry asked with a grimace at being called Lord Potter.

"Very well Harry you may call me Ragnok now I believe we still have a few things left don't you? Yes so we shall continue with business?" Ragnok questioned the curious young man in front of him who was nothing like any other pureblood wizard.

"Of course Ragnok can we go to my parents will please and then onto my statements?"

"Of course Harry the guards brought the will in just after the tests were completed. So I shall start with your mothers will" clearing his throat Ragnok continued

"I Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans of being sound in mind and body declare this my last will and testimony. To Remus John Lupin I give you 2,000 galleons and title of honorary Uncle to my little Harry take care of my Harry for me if James is also dead. To Sirius Orion Black I leave you guardianship of Harry and his key for his trust vault to keep an eye on him, I trust you Sirius to look after my little boy and teach him about magic but please don't get to caught up in trying to make him a marauder Paddfoot. To James if you are still alive I ask you to morn me and move on find someone to be with and know I love you and always will but you need to have someone to be with and help you with Harry. Sirius, Remus look after him and make sure he finds someone." Hear Ragnok took another breath to continue.

"To Minerva McGonagall I leave you title of Godmother to Harry take care of him and teach him well as he grows up and tutor him when the time comes, I also leave you 3,000 galleons for my favourite female Hogwarts teacher and when you decide to tutor him there a fee will be payed directly into your Gringotts account this has all ready been set up as and when you agree. To Fillius Flitwick I leave the same thing as Minerva only to say this you were my favourite teacher at Hogwarts and I hope you never change your teaching style. To Severus Snape first Sev I forgive you and hope you will not take you anger out on Harry, please remember he is my son too. I hope you will also agree to tutor Harry when the time comes; I leave you also with a letter which will be given to you at the end." By now Harry was getting a little angry 'where were these people, why haven't they been there for me'.

"To Andromeda and Ted Tonks I want to thank you for the fun visits that we had before we went into hiding and hope your little Nimphadora will grow up with Harry and be good friends like they were as babies playing together in the crib and remind them at some point to embarrass them that Harry was the first boy she had a bath with and likewise for the opposite as I won't be able to, I also leave 2,000 galleons. To Alice and Frank Longbottom I hope you both survive going into hiding I know none of us wanted to but it was imperative to. I leave you 1,000 galleons for being good friends to me and James, a special note to Frank thank you for look after James in Auror corps. To Albus Dumbledore I leave you with 5 knuts and a warning stay out of Harry's life and finally to my baby boy, my little Harry I first I would like to say I am sorry for not being there when you grow up, second be the best you can be and learn all you can I know your Father and Godfather and Uncle will be upset if you aren't a marauder but look at it this way the more spells you know the safer and better your pranks are my little Stormy. I leave you everything else this includes all my books from school and journals after including my work from Unspeakable research and 36,000galleons(to be placed in his trust vault) Be safe, be strong and know I love you Harry. "

"If James is dead as well then on his eleventh birthday Harry is to be emancipated. This concludes my will this is the last thing from Tiger Lily"

Ragnok looked up after finishing reading the will to see Harry silently crying "would like me to continue Harry?" he asked in a soft tone, the only reply Ragnok got was a small nod "Very well onto James's will."

"I Lord James Charlus Potter being of sound body and mind declare this my last will and testimony. To Remus John Lupin I leave 6,000 galleons and you must buy some new clothes, you are better than you give yourself credit Moony. To Sirius Orion Black my brother in all but blood I leave you guardianship of Stormy (also come up with a better name) if Lily is also dead. I also leave you all my journals and Auror books use them to teach Harry when he is ready. To my favourite head of house Minerva 'Minnie' McGonagall I leave 30 Cleansweep 7's to replace those old brooms used for flying lesson also you will receive a copy of Godric Transfiguration journals for personal use and they will be tied to your magical signature so only you can read them. I also leave you 10,000 galleons for your personal use."

Ragnok had to take a break here to have a drink before he continued "To Severus Snape I wish to apologize for my and Sirius's behaviour during our Hogwarts time, you see Snape I was jealous of you, that you new Lily and her friend and I didn't handle it at all well and I hope you will forgive me if not Sirius. I also leave you 6,000 galleons to help with potion ingredients. To the Tonks' I hope you help my son when he is older and I know Andi that you know more about politics than all most anyone I know and I would like you to teach Harry when he comes of age. Ted I leave you my Corvette Stingray as I know you used to admire it whenever you where around. To the Longbottom's I leave 25,000 galleons, Frank you are one of the best people I know and if it wasn't for your help I wouldn't have been the duellist I am today. To Amelia Bones I leave 4 copies of Godric Griffindoor books on battle magic for the best boss I could ever have. These will all be tied to your magical signature and can only be read by someone who is trustworthy and taught to someone who would only use it for protection or duelling tournaments. To Peter Pettigrew I leave you a knut and evidence to DMLE of your deception. To Harry I hope you know just cause I am gone doesn't mean I don't love you, I know about your mum's legacy and so does she we both hope you will be happy and successful in life and do your best in school. Make me proud son. If both Lily and I are dead then all assets are to be run by Ragnok if he is happy to do so and all money is to be given to Harry when he is an adult or emancipated, oh and Dumbledore two words Sod and Off. This is Prongs last ride goodbye everyone hope you all have a happy future."

"Well nothing in there sais you are to go to the Dursleys so Dumbledore has neglected this will in handling of you and placing the blocks and blood wards tied to you are highly illegal and immoral, we will have the block removed and the blood wards disbanded which will be done during the ritual in half and hours time." As Ragnok was about to continue the doors opened to admit a formidable looking goblin, more so than Ragnok. Said goblin quickly got up and bowed which Harry followed suit very quickly. "Your highness Bagner Ripclaw it's an honour to see you again may your fortunes grow and you family prosper"

"Rise Lord Ragnok and Lord Potter" said the tenor voice of Bagner Ripclaw, both straitening up as he motioned for everyone to sit "I am here because there has been some violations of Goblin honour and I am here to help sort out the mess that has been made for instance Lord Potter's trust vault has been drained each year since his parents died and dispensed to four different vaults and one muggle bank account with the names of Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Molly Weasley, Percy Weasley and Dursleys. Now I know Lord Potter doesn't have his key and I have also found out that a Goblin was being payed by Dumbledore to do this, Lord Potter we shall get all your money back which totals to 550,000 galleons all together will be payed back into your trust account but it will mean your trust vault won't refill until all that has been used which I highly doubt you would do just for school."

"Your highness" Harry began but was interrupted "you make call Bagner Lord Potter all though I gather from your previous conversation with Ragnok here you prefer to be called Harry but I must say this in pureblood and wizarding society you should only do this to people you trust and only once they have gained that trust."

"Err Bagner can I ask why are you doing this not that I don't appreciate it? And do you know what Goblin did this?" Harry asked with curiosity shining in his emerald eyes.

"You may ask that and I like your attitude shame we don't get a lot of polite and courteous people to deal with. The reason is twofold first is because your parents were friends with the Goblin nation which if by today goes anything by your attitude you are on your way to being one to and the second is you are the richest client we have. Now the Goblin who authorised these transactions is Bladeburner and will be punished harshly." Bagner ended with a growl

Ragnok decided to speak up now "Thank you my Lord we were going to go over his bank statements and his holdings now we shall go over his holding"

Potter/ Peverell Holdings amounts to 44,450,000 galleons

Griffindoor and Hufflepuff: 100,000,000 galleons

Slytherin and Ravenclaw: 150,000,000 galleons

Emrys and Le Fey: 300,000,000 galleons

"Houses are a lot more in total you have 13 in total that are yours all though three are islands to yourself, I would recommend going to one of these as they are the most heavily warded when wanting to go there just ask the head of house ring to take you to the place as each property has different names. Now I am sure your getting hungry so you can go over your portfolio in more depth on your own so we shall have lunch brought in for you, any preferences for food and drink Harry?" the young man in question was just staring in total shock at the amount of wealth he had, finally coming out of his stupor thanks to both Ragnok and Bagner clearing their throats.

"Hmm oh err I think I would like a ham and salad cream sandwich and a tuna, cucumber and salad cream sandwich and a large glass of apple juice please"

"We can do that and I may join you in both sandwiches but I will have a glass of my finest wine, what about you Ragnok what are you going to have?" Bagner asked still imagining the sandwich to eat.

"I would like a 3 pound steak medium rare and mash potatoes then fried once mashed and I may join you in a glass of wine but form one of my own bottles" With a grin and so they had their lunch and now prepared the best Goblin healers for the ritual of release. "Harry the ritual requires you only to be in a robe and to be as still as possible. There is a possibility this could be painful depending on the blocks placed and we know you have a few and this will also get rid of the Horcrux in your head and will also get rid of the scar on your head, now you will feel some changes but this will happen tonight normally four hours after the ritual it is fully completed which will most likely make you pass out to help use all the energy it needs to make you healthy, so with that said are you sure you want to go through with it?"

Harry just gave Ragnok the look that clearly said did you really just ask that or are you mad. "Yes Ragnok I want to go ahead with the ritual."

So Harry was led through the halls of Gringotts to the healer area of the bank and to a changing room to change it the robe supplied which was as white as Gringotts. Once changed Harry headed out into the room being used for the ritual to find five Goblins which turned out to be all female as he learned females were trained to be healers and the men were trained to be the warriors but even a fully fledged warrior wouldn't go up against a enraged female Goblin.

"Harry with the amount of block you have it will be very painful and we are unable to give you a pain relief potion till after they have performed the ritual but once done we have two to give you one is for the pain and one for a headache remover. So if you're ready get up on the platform and lay down completely we be tying you down so you don't move about causing problems okay?" at Harry's nod he got into place and was tied down.

"We are ready to begin your majesty and Lord Ragnok please go to the opposite end of the room and conceal as much of your magic as possible." When they moved to their position the healers all surrounded Harry with the hands locked together to channel their magic and so the ritual begin with them chanting "sólveret ligat collocantur, statuet magicae liberum mundate persona ante me" as they chanted the light around Harry grew but Harry didn't notice any of this as he was currently trying not to scream with the pain that was going on mostly centred at his scar which was emitting a wail like a banshee until it disappeared in a cloud of dark green smoke like substance the rest of him felt like his body was slowly being lit on fire, that was until the chanting stopped after the repeated it for the tenth time.

(Meanwhile in several other places around the U.K plums of dark green smoke emitted from five objects only to pop out of existence leaving one Tom Marvollo Riddle without his Horcruxes and heavily down on power, this he would only find out when he got a body but his magic would have taken a rather large drop but would still be powerful)

Once the ritual was at its last faze which was dealing with the last of the blocks on Harry's magic only Harry's body started glowing a Emerald with Sapphire coloured Aura which only got brighter and more stable as his magic was slowly being unlocked for the first time since he was one years old. When the final black was gone Harry's magic blew out of him slamming everyone within 200 yards vicinity but this blast also knock Harry unconscious.

When Harry came too he was greeted by the site of two worried Goblins but he didn't really notice this all he noticed was how good he was feeling and he could finally feel his magic something Merlin had said about the theory of magic but now he could finally feel his other than that he couldn't really see still so he reached over for his glasses which were handed to him by Ragnok.

"Harry how are you?" asked a concerned Ragnok and equally concerned looking Banger who both were thinking of this young man as a soon-to-be-friend.

"Apart from the slight headache I am fine, better in fact than I have ever been. Thank you both for all your help today" Harry responded with a slight frown from the headache.

"Harry I can see your head is hurting a lot, we have a couple of low powered pain potions. This means they won't interfere with the magic that is still going on in your system and I had the liberty of bringing them with me; I have a 330ml bottle filled with this now you must only take a mouthful at a time and one only one per every two hours until you go to bed. If you would like to go home now then you may as it will probably be better for you to do as the ritual will make you tired as your body if going to change as you most likely aren't in the correct looking body as you're a Metamorphmagus and will need all the energy both physically and magically to rectify this and it will most likely fix your eye sight. Now last thing before you leave here you need to put the head of house rings for Potter, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Griffindoor, Emrys and Le Fey, if you are wondering the Pervaral ring both heir and head of house has been missing for centuries since Pervaral and Potter merged I believe any way here are the rings you will need." Ragnok said with a slight thoughtful look on his face, handed over the rings.

Harry looked at them all and reached over and picked up the Emrys ring slipping it on his right hand middle finger which resized to fit "Ragnok do I put the rings all on the one finger?"

"Yes Harry all you have to do is think of the ring you want to show and it will otherwise they are invisible to all wizards, they will all shrink into one ring." And so with that said Harry put all the rings on each giving a slight flash of light when the rings merged. "we will re-charm the portkey we gave you to take you back home which if my intuition is still as good as it is then I doubt you will be there for long."

"Thank you for all your help today, I know you are going to look into other statements concerned with me involving Gringotts such as marriage contracts as I know most goblins are used to help with these and yes Ragnok you are correct and it was nice to meet both you and Bagner. I hope to meet you again and I'm sure you will pick a great account manager if you haven't all ready. May your gold rise like mountains and your family prosper" Harry ended with a bow to the both of them as the portkey was activated taking to the Dursleys and on to start the new part of his life.

_I hope you enjoy this chapter sorry took a little longer than the others._


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry potter and the day it changed...for the better!**

Mind speak

{Beast speak includes gobbledygook}

**Spells**

"" normal speech

Chapter 4

It was a tired Harry that arrived in the smallest room at number 4 privet drive but to his surprise there was someone in his room "Hello Harry I take it the visit with the goblins was okay?" getting a nod as Harry realised who it was "Good good so you know your abilities now this doesn't mean you know everything to do with these particular branches of magic, it just means you have a high skill and easy no that's not quite the right word actually I think a natural understanding of that particular branch of magic. Now we all know your abilities we are going to adjust your training schedule for tomorrow morning okay? Good so now I will call Dobby" Raising his voice slightly "Dobby?"With a small pop "Yes master Merlin what cans Dobbys be doing for you?"

"Dobby could you bring young Harry here his diner and potions and then get all his relevant possessions packed and bring them to Emrys castle please"

"Yes master Merlin I cans do that" with a quick bow and to pops later Harry happily eating his diner while all his possessions was packed into his trunk and taken the his new home, oh how he was going enjoy the freedom from here.

"Merlin what do you mean we are going to train? We only have 29 days till I go to Hogwarts and I don't think that is enough time to learn what you want me to." Harrys said looking slightly disappointed

"Well when we arrive at Emrys castle there is a ward that I can activate which distorts the appropriate time that passes by, so you say we have 29 days okay that means we will get 4 months and a week with the time distortion ward which should give us a good amount of time to get a lot of you magic under control but I cannot help you with Metamorphmagus training for that you will have to find another metamorpha and there will be one at Hogwarts a year above you and you will be naturally drawn together as is the way of the ability. I won't tell you which house she is in as it will affect were you will end up, Now for other training well we will start with: Transfiguration for about 2 hours followed by Charms 2hours then onto Potions which will be coupled with Herbology and then we will split time for Runes, DADA, CoMC and Warding theory as you don't have the magical experience yet to cast a sufficient ward, all these will be interesting and good for your future and help keep you and your friends safe." Here another drink popped into the room for Harry

"Harry we will also need to get you into physical fitness regime as this will help your body perform the magic and help your magic recover quicker and will also help when it comes to duelling later but we will start that next summer. I may have forgotten to mention that you won't age during the time we are at my castle under the time distortion ward, the good thing about it will you can train your body and magic under it you body doesn't age faster under the ward, for example the time we are about to do and spend 4 months castle time but only 29days world time well you will only age 29days. So how about we leave but not tell the Dursleys?" Merlin suggested with a smile and a eyebrow raised which set Harry of laughing and he nodded once he was calm.

"Dobby" 'pop' "we are ready to leave now and you can give Harry the tour tomorrow but pop us to the front gates so Harry can take over as head of the house and you can access the ward stone and control again but once that is done pop Harry straight to his room as the ritual will start taking its last affect which will cause Harry to fall asleep" and so with another 'pop' they were off and for Harry he couldn't be happier to be out of there and start practising magic and learning more and not just theory.

The sight that greeted them was massive even for a castle even though it only had 2 towers the rest of it was huge and in the middle was an open plan training area the size of three football pitches and the garden was equally huge as the castle and a very nice looking quiditch pitch with a large shed next to it.

"Okay Harry now go up and touch the door with the rings on and will the Emrys ring to show and say 'I am Lord Harry James Potter head of the most ancient and noble house Emrys' this will give you control of the house and the grounds which are all protected and no one can see it at all unless keyed into the wards or are head of house or closely blood related to the head of house." So with a slight push on Harry to get closer to the door, Harry put his hand on the door as instructed

"I am Lord Harry Kames Potter head of the most ancient and noble house Emrys" and as soon as the last word was said a blinding light engulfed him which put knowledge in his head on how to control the wards and how to key someone into them "I think we will have to get me to a bed soon as I can feel my magic changing and feeling very light headed and tired Merlin" Harry said looking pale and exhausted with sweat starting to run down his forehead.

"Yes it looks like the ritual is getting its last phase, now when you wake up you are going to look like what you would have looked like naturally so it may be a shock to you but remember it is still you. Dobby" 'pop' "Take Harry up to his room quickly and make sure he is comfortable and keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself in his sleep"

"Yes Master Merlin right away" with a snap and a pop they were away to Harrys new room which was 25ft-32ft and a four poster queen sized bed with memory foam like mattress with magical enhanced softness but Harry never noticed any of this as he was out like a light consciously but his magic and body were still changing from the ritual which was causing Harry pain but Dobby quickly bind Harry to his bed and put a sleeping charm to help his master sleep.

**_I am sorry for the short chapter but the next will make up for it as I would have only ended up with the next two days after the rituals completion as there will be a lot happening with his training. I have been asked and for those who have wondered what age Harry is he is 11 and just about to start Hogwarts. thank you for the kind words in your reviews as they make me want to continue to write this story and make it the best I can :)_**

**_Oh and I will be using more up to date music and technology when it comes to that point, also Tonks in this story is only 12 and her birthday is 2nd may 1979 and 1G =£2 :) hope you enjoy the chapter and i hope to have the next chapter up by the 21st at the latest _**

**_Also Daphne Greengrass will be Harry's first best friend_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry potter and the day it changed...for the better!**

Mind speak

{Beast speak includes gobbledygook}

**Spells**

"" normal speech

Chapter 5

When Harry awoke the first thing he knew was pain in all areas of his body and stiffness in joints, he knew why he felt this but it didn't make it any less painful. Finally after about half an hour he managed to open his eyes what surprised his was his eye sight was all most perfect and only the slightest of blurry vision on the peripheral sight. "D...Dobby" Harry just managed to make out as he knew that Merlin or his mum wouldn't be here yet but he didn't hear any pop and then he realised that Merlin probably asked the little elf to keep an eye on him.

"Master Harry yous is awake sir but shh Dobby must get you a drink and another pain reducing potion and headache reliever" with a snap of his finger there was a small glass of chilled water and two small glasses full of each potion. Which he gently poured down his precious masters' throat. Finally Harry was able to move about and get up out of the comfy bed he was in; very slowly he stood up wobbling all the way until he was standing up straight and the first thing he noticed was he was taller than before by at least 3 maybe 4inches he thought and then he realised he didn't know what he looked like as his powers were locked to make him look like his dad in miniature so with that in thought he asked "Dobby could you get a life size mirror so I can see what I look like please?" harry was starting get excited to see what he truly would look like.

"Yes Master Harry I cans do that" and another click of the little elfs fingers there a huge mirror standing 6ft tall and 4ft wide was a beautiful gold framed mirror but this wasn't what the young man's attention was on it was on his reflection, he had changed quite a lot no longer looking underfed and small but now lean and healthy looking, tall for his age young man. His face had changed as well eyes still the same emerald green but more startling now there were no glasses in the way, slightly higher cheekbones, same mouth and face basically with very minor changes and no scare he was thrilled it had gone. His hair had also changed before it was an unruly mess now it was neck length wavy, silky sleek black hair with red tips, this was with barely any light on his hair in the sunshine would he notice his hair was a very dark red and only looked black in darker light.

Once he was done looking himself over he got thinking if I look like this then the person who done this to me will know, I can't let that happen I must stay ahead of them keep myself as the underdog, constantly underestimated making sure no one knows what he can do or his potential which according to Merlin and that ability test was massive, he knew he had a huge task in having to defeat not only Voldermort but Dumbledore, he was determined to learn enough to be able to take out them both. Thinking of learning again he was getting excited he knew he was reading more than Merlin expected. Let's see fist of all Merlin said metamorphs are able to change their appearance so I wonder. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on what he used to look like and will himself to look like that again, it took ten minutes of constant concentrating to finally feel a tingle in his limbs, skin and hair. Opening his eyes again he was greeted by his old appearance and so he quickly practiced going from one to the other so it was easier but eventually just settled into his natural body to get used to it.

An hour later of practicing he heard a pop behind him spinning round with his wand in hand as he wasn't just practising changing back and forth to his natural appearance to his old one, he was also practicing the wand movements of some of the transfiguration spells and a couple of charms not actually saying the incantation as he somehow knew he shouldn't not that he wasn't tempted. "Master Harry must come down for breakfast now and Master Merlin and Mistress Lily wants to talks to yous." and with that Dobby lead Harry down to the dining room which both Merlin and his mum where waiting for him.

"Harry?" his mum looked at him questioningly to which he nodded "Wow look at you aren't you going to break hearts at Hogwarts, I can't believe this is what you should have looked like." Harry was startled to see tears in his mums' eyes and did the only thing he could think to do and that was run to his mum and hug her.

"Mum are you okay? Why are you crying?" Harry asked quietly still hugging his mum.

"Oh I'm fine sweetheart, just wish I never had to leave you alone and that Dumbledore never got involved" Lily answered quietly looking sad so Merlin took over.

"anyway Harry we are starting your training today but we aren't doing a schedule until week 2 as for the rest of this week in our time we will be working on you Oclemency shields and organising your mind as well as connecting to your magical core/core's as in your case you have two cores. The reason for this is your metamorphic powers use magic from a different core, this core is different from most magical cores as it doesn't drain very quickly even if you changed your appearance every second for twenty four hours you still wouldn't be depleted. The reason is it uses a combination of natural magic in you and energy you get from eating; you see metamorphs have a very good digestive system which allows them to get the most nutrition, vitamins and minerals. The reason we want you to connect to your magical cores is for two reasons first is to enable easier access to your magic as this will mean you will pick up spells quicker and doesn't drain your magic quickly, it will also give you better control on the amount of magic you put into each spell." Taking a breath and allowing Harry to help himself to some food and drink.

"Second reason is cause of the size of magical core you have means you have to create magical pathways in your body to allow the magic to spread out, this will also help you master wandless magic and again it will also allow you to have a much greater control overall and it will allow your core to replenish its magic quicker. Now once you have done this we will start on your new wand and also making your holy and phoenix feather wand handle the power you have in order for it not to cause problems with your magic, you should have the knowledge as it was part of a present from me to you which will come into play once you have sorted your memories and put up some shields. The best thing to do is create a mindscape and put shields around this and sort your memories in the mindscape with passwords so if someone does get into you mindscape then they won't be able to see your memories or put false memories or even if the person is skilled enough your mind will ignore suggestions implanted in your mind. So Harry unless you have any questions go and start on your Oclemency as the natural knowledge you all ready have and now it's time to put it into use"

So for the next few days Harry woke up, went for a 1/2mile run, then done 20 push ups and 20 sit ups, followed by 20 crunches, then he would have some breakfast and work on his Oclemency creating his mindscape which he chose to me Emrys castle, then he would study his books and practice the wand movements. Once he had dinner he would work on changing the colour of his hair and eyes, now hair was no problem and he all ways had his hair Black with emerald green tips or he would go with neon blue streaks in his hair but eyes was a problem as he could only change to one other colour and it was blue, he could change the density in colour but that was it, after doing some practise with his metamorphic powers he would work on sorting his memories which he put in the library for spells and magical learning under the password of Slytherin, memories from while at the Dursleys went to the dungeons with no password only the memories about magic were. Other memories he was getting he would sort through them and then put them in specific locations, this helped a lot with his learning speed and his photographic memory.

When Harry woke up on the fourth day he woke up with a splitting headache which he realised was due to the fact he had a head full of knowledge from Merlin on how to make Wands and Staffs and he knew at 17 he would need to make his staff in order to use his full power then, for know he needed to talk to Merlin about creating his Custom wand and upgrading his phoenix feather wand. So for the next hour Harry sorted through the new knowledge and filled it away in his mindscape, once he was done with that he went down to breakfast to let Merlin know he had finished his mindscape and all ready looked through the knowledge Merlin gave to him.

Walking into the dining room "Morning Merlin, mum how are you both today?" Harry asked while sitting down at the table and helping himself to some food and drink.

"I am okay today Harry what about you?" Merlin asked back "I'm fine sweetie how about you?" Lily replied

"Oh I am good mum, Merlin I have finished creating my mindscape and put up 3 barriers, I have also sorted out my memories and put them in certain places with passwords attached so if someone does get into my mind they won't be able to use you knowledge and memories against me. I have also sorted the focus knowledge you gave me, so when are we going to start with my wand?"

"Well Harry you have exceeding my expectation on the Oclemency but we won't do you wand until you have completed making you magical channels in your body which is what we are going to work on today, now this doesn't take too long for most wizards and witches but you are Highly powerful so you are going to have to create a lot of channels, know what i would recommend is use your circulatory system or blood stream. Know to start with you need to meditate like you did to connect to your core and then start there it isn't too difficult and all you need to do is direct your magic into your bloodstream, oh one more thing try and create and connection between your magical core and your metamorphic core it will help your changing speed and will also allow quicker heeling."

And so over the next 3 hours he worked on it the channels were the easier part but creating the connection between the cores was hard but finally at 11:55am he finally done it. Harry was pleased with himself and even took the next 20minutes to create some traps in his mindscape. As he was walking down to the dining room from his meditation room which was a large open room which had some therapeutic music playing softly and some very soft floor to help. Once he entered the dining room lunch appeared on the table which had all his favourites but he wasn't very hungry so he grabbed an apple and a sandwich.

"Harry you not hungry? No well I know you finished the magical channels as I could literally feel the magic from in here and I know it is only 5 rooms away but that is extremely impressive, I could also tell when you connected your cores. So once you finished we will start on your wand and we shall go to the weapons room which has a potions lab attached and a smithy and a focus workshop with all the ingredients in there."

After hearing that Harry finished his lunch very quickly and then followed Merlin to the workshop, on entering the workshop Harry was amazed at the condition of the room and the materials for wands, staffs, swords and daggers all of them.

"Okay Harry you know what you need to do so I shall get all the wood we have first and then we will move onto what your core will be." Merlin said with a smile looking quite giddy at seeing what Harrys' wand will be.

As Merlin collected all the blocks of different woods he could feel tugs on his magic, which he knew signified that the correct wood was around. Once they were set up on the bench and to Merlins' nod he pushed some magic out seeking the wood most attuned to his magic but what surprised him was not one but three block of wood and he knew that the way his wand would look just by holding the wood, his magic was showing him what it should look like and the design of it. Merlin then got the materials used to make the core of the wand all in boxes or jars, again once Merlin moved out the way and indicated Harry to continue he again pushed some magic out and got two jars and one box move towards him.

"My my Harry your wand will be powerful know it's just making the wand which your magic should have told you what it is going to look like, so one little tip that I will say when crafting the wood push a little magic in it per stage of creation. So I shall leave you to make your wand and you know what you need to do for runes and your Phoenix feather wand if you need any additional help like doing the runes then just call Dobby and ask for me and he will come find me. So good luck and I can't wait to see your wand, I have all ready got you two wand holsters ready." With a cheery wave Merlin left Harry to finish.

So the first thing he done was split the woods up and starts fashioning the handle, followed by the stalk of the wand and length while at the same time putting the runes of power (helps stabilise the power output and not damage the wand), rune of durability (making the wand sturdier and stronger) and finally rune of wisdom as this helps spell work. Finally to his cores of course this would be the more difficult part, so he got hold of the two feathers one from the crown of a royal phoenix and a crown feather from the golden griffin which he had to soak in phoenix tears from the same royal phoenix, once that was done he had to entwine the feathers together gently and finally placing it in the open wand waiting for the core to be put in and with a final few drops of tears into the runes, Harry then held the handle with his right hand and help his left over the wand and with a stream of unfocused magic that he pushed out of his hand imagining his wand the way his magic showed him the wand slowly sealed itself together then he had to leave it for ten minutes for the magic to settle for the better bond between the wand and his core.

Now he had to move onto his Holly and phoenix feather wand and add some additional bits to it first he had to add an additional core, so while holding the holly wand he called out his magic for another core to go with it which came flying out to his awaiting hand but it surprised him Basilisk heartstring as soon as he touched the heartstring ready to start preparing that and the wand his magic which he had forgotten to pull back in emitted and flash of green light and instead of the heartstring there his wand was there with the core all ready inside, now all he had to do was add the same runes as on his true wand only addition would be rune of safety and stability while sorting out this he was also working on fine tuning his other wand so it couldn't be identified and tracked which is what he was going to do with his back up wand as well which would also remove ministry tracking charm. Twenty minutes later Harry finally left the workshop and after a quick trip to the toilet he made his way to the dining room for some diner as it was that time.

Stepping into the dining room Harry was shocked to see not two but three people there Merlin and his mum he knew but who was this other person, deciding to get some answers he cleared his throat loudly "Er Merlin who is this?" pointing to the mysterious women next to Merlin.

"Oh yes Harry this is Morgana my wife, Morgana meet Harry who by the looks of things has finished crafting his wand and making his old wand up for taking his power. So let's see your old wand first, I would like to check to make sure you got everything" so Harry handed over his old wand "hmm nice additions with the runes and is that Basilisk heartstring my deer boy?" Harry nodded ignoring the gasps from his mum and Morgana "Wow your back up wand is very powerful and have you re-bonded with it? Good, so let's see you new wand hand crafted by you" Merlin asked with his hand outstretched for the new wand after handing back the other wand which Harry placed on the table in front of him and passed over his new wand, Merlins' reaction was comical eyes popped open as wide as they could go and jaw dropped as far as it could finally re-finding his voice "I...is that what I think it is Harry?"

"What is it Merlin I haven't seen you like this since you watched your griffin pair have the first baby" Morgana asked in a soft voice.

"I will answer that if you don't mind Lady Morgana?" at Morganas' nod he continued "well what surprised Merlin is the fact he laid out the wood and core materials but he never check what materials my magic chose and it may surprise both you and mum so why don't we sit down and I will let you know what my wand is made of." With that they all sat down after Merlin handed over his true wand "so it is 14 inches handle made of Eldar with the stalk of the wand made of a combination of Holly and Yew with the cores of crown feather of a royal phoenix and crown feather of a golden griffin soaked in phoenix tears from the same royal phoenix with runes of power, durability and wisdom which has both a drop of my blood and tears in each rune to help power the runes and create a stronger connection to my wand, while my other wand has Holly and phoenix feather entwined with basilisk heartstring and same runes only adding safety and stability with a drop of my blood in each rune, yes mum I did drink a blood replenisher after I finished but once I have had diner I will head to bed as I'm knackered from that" so they finished talking and had diner and within moments of Harry entering his room he stripped down got his pj's that Dobby had got him on Merlins' orders, he didn't have the energy to see what Merlin had asked Dobby to get him, as soon as he was changed he slipped into bed and was out like a light.

_There another chapter up hope you enjoy, happy reading hopefully will get another chapter up next week and soon it will be Hogwarts time._


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry potter and the day it changed...for the better!**

**Authors notes: **sorry it's been so long since I updated been hectic, anyway glad people are enjoying the story any questions PM me.

_Mind speak_

{Beast speak includes gobbledygook}

**Spells**

"" normal speech

_Chapter 6_

_The following morning was an eventful morning for Harry as he walked into his new wardrobe which was more like a whole room with new clothing all for him but now he had to decide on a style he wanted as there were several types he could have and when at home he would all ways be in his natural form so he wanted a style to go with that and his 'old' form so with that idea firmly in place he quickly started dishing through all the clothes to pick his style he wanted for both forms. An hour later he had his look chosen which consisted of: a black trench coat made of dragon hide(think Clark Kent season 9 in Smallville), with black jeans and black t-shirt with a dragon on which he would interchange with a forest green t-shirt with a chimera on for his natural look while his 'old' look was more blue jeans with a captain America shirt and denim jacket both with black Nike trainers, now for exercise outfit was Lonsdale trousers with a no fear t-shirt/long sleeved shirt depending on the weather he would put a warming charm on them to make it more comfy but that would be it, Now that that was done he had to go down stairs to the dining room and see Merlin for his training schedule for the next month as he knew it would change each month but he wanted more information before he would participate in the training he wanted to know why he couldn't trust Dumbledore even with the blocks, he wanted to know why he couldn't trust most of the Weasleys so that's what he was going to ask. Harry was still hurting from the people in his parents will and why they never checked up on him or tried to get to know him before going to Hogwarts and he was angry over it as well. _

_So when Harry finally walked into the dining room he was determined to get answers and he wasn't going to beat around the bush "Ah Harry we were about to send Dobby to come find you for breakfast but your here now so the sheet of paper in front of you is your train..." but that's all he got before Harry interrupted._

_"Sorry Merlin but before we get into the training schedule I would like some answers seeing as I have been a good boy and done as you asked so far but I think it's time I know more for instants: why can't I trust the Weasleys or Dumbledore? Why did all the people on Mum and Dad's will never contact me or try and see me?" when Harry was finished his aura was shimmering around him showing Merlin how much some of this was affecting Harry and that he really needed some answers. So he started with the first._

_"Very well Harry first I would like to apologize for not explaining anything and all you need to do is come and talk to me or if I am not around talk to anyone who is I'm sure they will talk to you and give you the answers okay?" at Harry's nod he continued " I believe the fist question was to do with trusting the Weasleys, to be honest not all of them are that bad but for most of the family they have been influenced by Albus too much and the mother Molly who is greedy as they come, they-Albus and Molly- had a plan to get you married to Ginerva Weasley who is the youngest Weasley and in the Marriage contract created which was null and void as Albus wasn't you guardian, that when you died they would split the money two ways as long as she was pregnant with your child and Ginerva was going quite willingly with the plan same as young Ronald he was to become your friend and make sure you didn't try your best at school and distract you as much as possible as well as keep potential suitors away so you would only have Ginerva around and if that didn't work they would start feeding you love potions. Now there are three decent Weasleys they are Bill/William Weasley, Fred and George Weasley classes as the new Marauders in Hogwarts according to the founders. One Albus and Molly's plan to get Ginerva pregnant which by the way was when she was 16 for the deadline then they would send you on a mission which would have lead you to your death." Merlin stated with a grim look but also with suppressed rage which actually scared Harry who hadn't felt this way since the time he found himself on the roof of the school. _

_"Now Albus is a bit more and we are still getting more information from a couple of sources one is Aberforth who is Albus's younger brother and has slightly more raw power but a lot less overall skill anyway I hope I have explained enough for now in his part, but he is also part of the reason why the people in your parents will never contacted or saw you was because of Albus you see actually the Tonks family have tried on several occasions to see you and contact you but Albus put a mail redirection ward on number 4 as well as two intent wards, first was if someone intended to hurt you and was magical they wouldn't be able to find you or see you the second was anyone connected to your parents which weren't under his thumb weren't able to find you either so he covered the basis easily there. The reason why the Tonks family tried contacting you is cause Andromeda or Andy as she prefers is your Godmother just like Sirius is your Godfather who unfortunately put in Azkaban prison wrongly of course but we can't actually do anything about that right now but there are a couple of people working on it. I know there is one other thing you would like to know which is also hurting you and I believe it is to do with why hadn't he got you out of the Dursleys sooner am I right?" _

_"Of course I bloody well wondered about that, it could have saved me a lot of bloody stress and aggravation as well as several injuries that could have been prevented, not to mention the bloody cupboard under the stairs which was my bedroom until a few days before you turned up I mean who wouldn't be a little hurt and pissed at that you great buffoon of a baboon so tell what was your reason for not getting me out of my personal hell?" asked a pissed of young wizard but what said wizard didn't realize was his eyes had turned to snake like slits but still his emerald green colour but with hints of gold flecks, this wasn't the only thing going on there was also a static like charge radiating of him but it was raw magic exuding from him forming his Aura once more but stronger more forceful and sparks dancing around his finger tips showing Merlin exactly how peeved Harry was he was even willing to let the baboon comment slide cause of it knowing it must of hurt him._

_"I am truly sorry you had to be at the Dursleys but if Dumbledore didn't interfere with your parents will then you would have been with the Tonks family and been very happy, the reason we couldn't get you until we could was it would have raised too much suspicion and put you on Dumbledore's radar which couldn't happen as he would have got you and put more blocks on you which could have ultimately killed you and magic wouldn't allow us to intervene earlier as you had to learn certain lesson now I'm not too sure what these lessons where but that we were able to find you when we did meant you learnt what you were supposed to. I hope that helps now if you would like we can have a nice drink and a small breakfast to help calm down now yes?" Merlin's eyes shining slightly all Harry did was nod after taking a few deep breaths and sat down at the table and start eating._

_"Sorry Merlin I know your only trying to help but I just needed those questions answered as they were really bugging me and hurting as well, even so I shouldn't have snapped at you over it but erm can we go over my training schedule now?" and so they sat at the table discussing the training which included sword fighting, mannerisms in public, dancing, magical, a bit of biology, animal studies and Harry's favourite musical training due to his fascination with music and the fact it helps calm both his emotions and his magic._

_"Okay Harry know first of all we need to pick your instruments as I know most will pick two to learn." Merlin asked_

_"I would like to learn how to play the acoustic guitar and possibly later on the oboe or violin I'm not quite sure which one yet but I have heard how they sound from primary school and through the radio and I like the different sounds you can get out of them." Harry said with a smile and a nod to add emphasis._

_"Ah good choices I myself prefer the acoustic guitar along with a electric guitar for some of the more rock styled music, alas I'm unable to play much as Morgana gets quite annoyed at how loud I end up playing." Merlin stated in an unrepentant voice "hey I can't always help it my magic makes a bit louder than normal and added to a couple of amps it's really helps me enjoy myself. So I shall just transfigure you one from the woods you that chose you in your wands." So with that said they headed off to grab the pieces of wood to make his guitar both acoustic and electric they would just add the extra parts to it that allow them to allow it to attach to the amps. _

_Harry was getting excited for two reasons first he was getting his very own guitar and two he was going to witness what you can do with Transfiguration. By the time they got to the training room with the wood they were using Harry was getting quite impatient and very excited but he stayed quiet out of respect. Merlin motioned Harry to move to the deck where he had placed the wood getting ready to concentrate on the type and shape of both guitars. So Merlin reached into his robes to get his wand as he didn't need his staff for this, starting doing a very intricate pattern of wand and hand movement while saying "infusorium Cithara" twice over both pieces of wood followed by a flash of white light out of the wand and a shimmer around his left hand when he said the incantation. Slowly before Harry's very eyes the guitars moulded themselves and started looking like actual guitars but he thought of a few problems so he decided to voice them._

_"Er Merlin do you have any strings for them? And I don't know how to play and I was wondering if you would either teach me properly or if you could do like you did with the Oclumency knowledge?" _

_"Yes Harry I have the strings and I will also tune it for you as well as make the second electrical, to answer the second I will send you the knowledge tonight but you will still have to catalogue it in your mindscape as well as go over the lessons I have given you otherwise you won't be able to read the sheet music and know how to do the different cords. I will also have all the accessories made and brought with me tomorrow. So how about we start your first lesson yes, okay so how far into reading the transfiguration guide has you got?"_

_"Well I have gotten through 10 chapters out of the 18 in the book and when it came to spells I studied the wand movement and tried it but not actually trying to do the spell just practising the wand movement, I'm about the same way through all the books apart from charms as I kind of finished the book." Harry replied sheepishly_

_Merlin looked shocked for all of five seconds "Well done young Harry, I didn't expect that but well done. So shall we try with you doing the mash stick to a needle then onto a match box into a small glass, if you get that done then we may go onto some others but we shall see."_

_With a prompt to get Harry started and the match put on the table in the training room Harry got started by reviewing the wand motion and incantation both with his Oclemency skills and the book. When finally ready to and confident he had it all correct he tried it __**exaequet ad acus **__with the proper twist of the wrist and flick but nothing happened, three times he tried it but he only got the match to elongate but nothing else and Harry was getting very frustrated, on the fourth try of doing it instead of changing it into a needle he set both the table and the match on fire in his frustration._

_"**Aguamenti" **__Merlin said in a calm voice pointing his wand at the fire "Ah yes that can happen I'm afraid when someone who is particularly powerful and frustrated or angry. Anyway Harry can I ask what are you doing when you cast the spell?"_

_"Huh?" was the answer to that question with a very confused looking Harry._

_"Well with charms or most other branches of magic you generally say the incantation with the wand movement and you will generally do the spell but in some cases like with transfiguration and some offensive and defensive magic you have to picture the desired result in your mind like your spell your trying to do you must picture a needle okay?"_

_At Harry's nod and concentrated look he was picturing the needle in his mind "__**exaequet ad acus" **__ slowly the match started changing shape and mould into a needle but without the metal "erg damn it why didn't I get it right?" he wasn't looking at Merlin so Merlin chose to let Harry see if he could work it out. Merlin let Harry try and figure out why the spell didn't work properly for the next few minutes until Harry looked ready to start braking things._

_"Harry the reason why the spell didn't work was because you need to visualize the actually change not just the end product, this is true for all Transfiguration but as you get older and the more you use any sort of spells the more natural it becomes as you will simply do it out of reflex. Now this does also include a few other spells such as offensive spells like the bone-breaker or bone-crusher curse as you have to actually want the bone to break and the more severe breaks will take a lot of concentration more on that later though as you magical core can only handle a certain amount of spells as you core is not quite stable yet and won't be until your 13years old. I know what you are probably thinking is 'but I have a very high magical potential and a large magical core' while this is true you still won't be able to last long using magic a lot as your core is bleeding a lot of excess magic while growing and does while inactive until you reach 21-25years old, this also means that the amount of magic you are using when doing a spell varies at the moment and that is why you learn two spells a day maximum at Hogwarts up until year three, here though we may study them and you can practise wand movement and picturing Transfiguration changes. The more you practise doing the visualisation the more natural it will seem and with your mind arts potential you could even save visualisations in your mind and have them play when you're about to do the spell all though it will be hard I'm sure you would be able to at some point." _

_So with that they carried on working through the first half of the Transfiguration book, after the initial start Harry really started doing well on Transfiguration and would get the spell after two or three attempts but was starting to feel very tired after expending so much magic so they took a break and started on more theory on both verbal and non-verbal casting and benefits of both types and ways to improve spell casting in both class atmosphere and duelling or battles. By diner time Harry was extremely tired but happy with the amount of spells he learnt and was able to do while not perfect which would come with experience with the spells, use of magic and use of a wand._

_While at the dinner table with Merlin as Harry was being trained by him today he decided to ask a few more questions, "Merlin can I ask why we are starting with Transfiguration and not Charms or even other studies like DADA or potions?"_

_"Harry the reason I have started with Transfiguration is because it is my strongest subject and I created a lot of the spells that are still used in Transfiguration but the more powerful spells aren't used anymore even though there are possibly around 3,000 magical users able to use these spells to their maximum for example __**creare lapis Paris **__this spell is used to create a stone Gargoyle which takes a lot of power probably users, there are a lot of others which I will teach you but I will only do so either when you are going into your 4__th__ year at Hogwarts of 5__th__ year it depends on you power level by then and how studious you are. Now I will say that after Transfiguration my strength is Potions and Alchemy but I will not teach you Alchemy for several reasons mainly because it will take about 10 years of constant research, training and experience with all types of Magic and maybe we can do that later once Voldermort and Dumbledore is dealt with."_

_"Merlin did you say I have to defeat Albus Dumbledore?" Harry said with a shocked face "I mean sure the man's made mistakes with me but surely that doesn't make him evil just negligent and trying look out for another family sure I would have liked to have been notified but.." Harry didn't get to say any more as Merlin interrupted_

_"Sorry to interrupt Harry but he has done a lot to be answered for, not just to you but to Sirius, the Tonks, Longbottom's, Grindelwarld which I will explain later and the Bones family and finally Tom Riddle himself. Now for Sirius, Albus let him go to Azkaban without a trial even though Albus new Pettigrew was the secret keeper, The Tonks family he has stolen money from kept you from living with them and has put a block on young Nymphadora which is blocking two things one is blocking about 25% of her full potential which while may not seem a lot can have dangerous affects, the second is blocking something I am not sure I should say or not." Merlin said more as a question to himself than anything_

_"Merlin please I would like to know" What Harry wasn't saying was that when he has said Nymphadora he saw in his mind a young girl in a crib next to him with multi coloured hair and green eyes like his._

_Before Merlin continued he gave Harry a knowing look "well I suppose I should tell you even though I have taken the blocks of her the second block was blocking her magical connection to YOU" Merlin finished looking dead into Harry's eyes " now to continue with the Longbottom's I need to give you a bit more information, the prophesy that was made about you and Tom could have meant Neville who is your age and both your parents knew each other very well, now when Tom attacked you and he went into exile a group of his followers attacked Longbottom manor and tortured Alice and Frank into insanity which could have both been prevented and cured by now. What Albus could have done was waited until things had cooled down or even warned Frank and Alice that the death eaters may come knocking looking for clue on their fallen master, now once they had been tortured Albus could have performed four different healing charms he knows one after the other and they would have been fine, if that wasn't enough he has put a huge magical block on poor Neville which again I have taken off as he would be a great ally but that's up to you if you deem him worthy of your loyalty and trust. Now Gellert Grindelwarld is a very long story when he was at Durmstrang high institute he learnt a lot about how people used to view magic but this is where things get interesting Gellert was expelled for apparent harmful experimentation on other students this is untrue but he couldn't get the evidence to back him up." Merlin then took few breaths and a quick drink _

_" when expelled he went to one of his only living relative Bathilda Bagshot in Godrics Hollow where he met Albus Dumbledore who back then hadn't quite perfected his humble act in fact he was rather arrogant as many young people who are rather powerful and intelligent are at that age but he had a lot of cruel ideas in which he corrupted Gellert even further, then there was the fall out of a three-way duel between Albus, Aberforth and Gellert which ended up killing Arianna and Gellert fled to several different countries learning more about different spell by now he was very dark and on the rise as a new Dark lord, on his travels he defeated several other minor Dark lords after taking every last drop of knowledge of them, Albus could have defeated Gellert a number of times between three different meetings but never did so Albus inaction cause a lot of innocent people to suffer and die."_

_"Tom Riddle could have been saved when he first started Hogwarts if Albus didn't meddle but by now Albus was getting very ambitious and wanted more power so in his mind he thought if he could defeat two powerful Dark Lords then he would be hailed as the next me, so over the seven years Tom was at Hogwarts he ignored the pleas when Tom was younger about wanting to stay at Hogwarts over the summer, you see he had a very similar time as you, he was abused badly by the other kids and so his magic reacted very early on to protect him and every summer Tom returned to the Orphanage he was bullied and abused emotionally even further. It was Tom's fifth year he gave up hope and started his path on the darker side of magic even then he would never have become half as bad if he was able to stay and teach at Hogwarts when he applied at the end of his seventh year but was turned away to get more experience in the real world again by Albus offering advice to the current Headmaster at the time. Tom then in search of somewhere he belonged he went to different continents where he found some very dark magic the Horcruxes or soul containers this was when things went very bad for Tom as he was born to be a Grey Lord with the strengths of both sides of magic as he had the mind and will to withstand the temptation of the Dark arts but when he found the existence of soul containers he originally was only going to make one, unfortunately Horcruxes have a terrible affect on ones mental stability it totally unhinged Toms mind as he didn't study the creation in its full you see he planned on only putting a small part of his soul into a container which he had chosen was a diary of the time he was at Hogwarts but he ended up putting two thirds of his soul into it. Now Tom was slowly but surely being seduced by the power of the Dark arts and steadily becoming the intelligent, powerful and unhinged Dark lord but hi magic was still maturing and Dumbledore could still have defeated him but didn't and again could have saved lots of life. So any questions now Harry?" Merlin said quite gently showing he wasn't upset at Harry's curiosity_

_"Is Nymphadora the Metamorphmagus you were telling me to find and help me learn the extent of the gift and become more skilled?" at Merlin's nod "I thought so as when you first said her name a image or memory came up of her when we saw each other as babies."_

_"I thought you might have as both of you have a very strong connection to each other and yes she is one of the girls you will be soul bonded to and no I wasn't trying to read your thoughts but you were thinking that question particularly loud, kind of a side effect to legilimancy more on that later. Now as we have been working on Transfiguration and your block on your Animagus form is unblocked for the next hour of two I would like you to start meditating and try and reconnect to your animal, now it is possible for someone with higher magical power to have more than one form, if you do let me know immediately as you have to master the first before trying to connect to the others or severe problems can occur are we clear?" Merlin finished with a very serious look on his face. _

_"Yes Merlin very clear but what happens if I can't connect or find my animal in the allotted time for meditating?" Harry asked looking concerned for the first time in a long while_

_"Well normally you will be able to connect to your inner animal within three hours but with your talent in Oclemency it should be easier, this is the reason not a lot of people are Animagi any more as you have to have basic Oclemency to even get anywhere any higher level and it should become easier plus when you do connect with your inner animal you will need to separate the animals instincts to you human instincts. So let's get to it shall we, oh an just to let you know tomorrow you will be meeting the founders of Hogwarts so that you know who they are and just cause they want to meet you." Getting a nod from Harry they set of to the training room were the padded floor is and got into the lotus position._

_After half an hour of meditation Harry found himself drawn into his mindscape and towards the forest area this is where he saw two emerald green eyes staring straight at him then the next thing he knew was he was on his back with a panther on top of him rubbing its head on Harry's chest and every so often giving a small lick on Harry's cheek when suddenly the connection between them snapped into place and he had the image and knowledge on how to transform as well as on how to move while in his panther form and the abilities it comes with, but this wasn't all once Harry had stored this information in his library he found four other animals standing around him, remembering what Merlin said he quickly left before the other animals tried to connect with his mind and magic. When Harry opened his eyes he quickly jumped up scaring Merlin_

_"Merlin I have more than one form in fact I have five animals overall but as you know the first one is the storm panther." As Harry said five animals Merlin's eyes went as wide as they could then all of a sudden smacked his forehead "Er Merlin why did you just hit yourself in the head?"_

_"Sorry Harry you just reminded me that I was supposed to bring three eggs from Albion for you as they have started growing and becoming active and the magic surrounding them is similar to your true magical signature. Damn we were supposed to check to see if they were your familiars."_

_"Merlin what is a familiar?" Harry asked looking confused_

_"Sorry again Harry normally the person we teach has grown up around magic and knows a lot of this and normally I don't start teaching till they have had a few years teaching from Morgana or one of the founders. Anyway a Familiar is an animal that is magically bonded to a magical user and sometimes if the connection is fated then when the animal is born or hatched it will seek out its master as soon as it senses its masters arrival on earth, now with some species like Phoenix, Griffins, Basilisks and Dragons will only hatch when found by their masters magic this is normally an unconscious thing and I don't actually have the knowledge of how the rest of it works as it is just chosen by magic herself. I'm sorry but I have to leave and prepare the eggs for tomorrow. Oh and expect presents from everyone including your mum so goodnight young Stormageddon as you used to call yourself before that fateful night." With a cheery wave and swish of Merlin's cloak he was gone and so Harry left to check his mind shields around his mindscape and shower then go to bed as it seemed to be a busy day tomorrow._


End file.
